The present invention relates to a milling machine.
More particularly, it relates to a milling machine which has a foot plate to be placed on a workpiece, and a motor housing provided on its lower side with a tool receptacle for a milling tool and displaceable relative to the foot plate along guiding columns, with a transparent protective shield arranged before the milling tool between the foot plate and the motor housing.
Milling machines of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. Such milling machines in which the protective shield is fixedly connected with the foot plate are commercially available. Since the protective shield blocks the accessibility to the milling tool, a tool exchange in these machines is quite difficult.